


close enough

by cosmic strings (electrick)



Category: DCU - Comicverse, Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-02
Updated: 2013-01-02
Packaged: 2017-11-23 08:39:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/620189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/electrick/pseuds/cosmic%20strings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dick makes another midnight visit at Barbara's dorm at GU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	close enough

"Jesus Bruce, do you even think about some of the things you say?" Dick asked as they stepped out of the limousine together. Previously Bruce had a nice fatherly conversation with Dick about the importance of protection once Alfred had informed him that Dick had been spending nights with Barbara.

"Of course I do, which is why its so important that you both know about the consequences," he replied with a smile for the paparazzi. 

"This conversation is over," Dick replied and they both went in to the party. The conversation was of course not over; Dick couldn't even begin to fathom as to why Bruce had to give him the bird and bees talk, when he was clearly a grown man. The fundraiser passed in a blur until Bruce tapped him on the shoulder, alerting the time for patrol.

They left and once again, Gotham was on watch by its two vigilantes. They claimed a rooftop in the Narrows for the night and it a dull night for a Friday evening. Most of the drug shipment had been ceased due to anonymous police calls, but there was just the threat of physical assault.

"How long have you and Barbara been together?" Bruce asked, looking below at the streets. Dick huffed and slumped down against the wall, staring up at Bruce.

"We're not... It's not really official," he replied, sighing 'yet' as he turned away. He tapped the ground with his fingers, light reflecting the blue and black colored suit. He couldn't stand just lounging around; either there were people to beat up or there weren't.

Batman didn't even bother to respond, he shot the wrangler and as he was flying across, he told Dick "Go home." 

"Damn him," Dick mumbled to himself and practically teleported to Barbara's dorm at Gotham University. He really wasn't sure of the current relationship with them because he was frankly afraid to ask. Babs was the easy going kind of girl that didn't really seem to like relationships. Hell, she was Batgirl. That kind of comes with the title.

He made it all the way across the Narrows and stopped by Wayne Manor so he could change from the costume. It would seem a bit out the ordinary if Nightwing came by strolling on GU's campus.

"Master Dick," Alfred brought out a sandwich with a glass of milk, the usual meal before going to bed. He set the tray at the table before Dick.

"Sorry Al, but going over to GU tonight," Dick blushed as he stripped himself of the costume.

"Over to Miss Gordon's again, young sir?" Alfred asked as he picked up the tray.

"Um, yeah," he muttered, looking away from Alfred's general direction. He left the cave on the motorbike with the Barbara on bluetooth.

"Howdy," Babs answered within the first ring. He could imagine her, working on one of her papers in her bed.

"You free tonight?" he asked from within his helmet.

"What if I'm not?" she replied with a chuckle; he knew for a fact she was working. He could hear her typing from the phone.

"Got a hot date, huh?" he asked, accelerating more.

"You bet. He'll be here in about 10 minutes."

"Oh yeah? What're you guys gonna do?"

"Eh, depends. I do need a good foot massage." Dick snorted then he let out a real laugh.

"I'll see you in 6, cupcake," he replied as he hung up the phone. GU was a relatively quick ride from the Wayne Manor and as Babs predicted, he was there in about 10 minutes. He parked at her dorm and instead of waiting for her, he thought he could surprise her. Or at least try, because at this point, there was really no surprising anyone in their family anymore.

Her room was on the second floor so it was fairly easy to do. He leapt off the  
tree and landed with his feet on the window sill. He tapped the window with his knees since his hands were otherwise occupied holding his body still against the frame. Barbara pulled the shades up and stared at Dick before giggling. She eventually opened the window.

He stepped in her room and stretched his arms forward and pulled Babs in.

"Time for you foot massage, madam?" he spoke haughtily before kissing her on the lips.

"Bien sur monsier," she replied as she led both of them back to her bed. She went back to her laptop and laid her feet across to where Dick sat. He grabbed her feet, and pulled them on his lap.

"So what's up?" he asked as he massaged the sole of her right foot.

"Oh nothing, just an essay on the righteousness of genetically engineering fetuses with abnormalities," she huffed out as she pulled her hair back into a ponytail. He could see the nape of her neck as she was only wearing a t shirt. 

"Fun stuff," he looked at her as his fingers began to trace the contours of her foot. She shuddered from the change of his pace and she pulled her glasses up along her hair.

"Dick," she sighed as if to a petulant child. She put her laptop on the night stand next to her bed.

"Yes Barbara?" Dick asked in a sweet saccharine voice with his hands slowly creeping up her naked calf.

"Come here," she leaned down to grab his shirt, pulling him on top of her. His hands softly curved around her bare thighs until they met with the soft material of her terry shorts. Her hands were stroking his back as he bent down to place a soft kiss on her upper lip. She lifted up to continue the kiss, as if he were water and he earth. They belonged together, to complete each other. They both knew that, hell even Bruce knew that, but the simple nakedness of the situation was too delicate to tangle.

The melted into each other and frenzied hands found way inside her shorts. He slipped his hand inside her panties as she used her own to rid Dick of his button up shirt. He stroked her moist slit, parting it slighting with his middle finger as he reached her hooded clit. He gently probed and entered her hot sex while kissing her softly. Barbara moaned into his mouth which only encouraged him further into continuing his ministrations. 

Meanwhile, Barbara had sought out Dick's cock and she stroked it up and down, pausing at the bottom so she could fondle his balls. She gently traced it to the head, and gently squeezed i as he let out a carnal moan. 

"Jesus Babs," he said as she continued to rub the skin, pausing to pinch the under skin just a bit. Then, she caressed his dick with her nails around the base and lightly fondled with it. Dick always knew that Barbara was mind blowing in the bed but he hadn't expected this kind of talent from her. Usually it was him that was in control of the situation and knowing that she literally held him in the palm of her hand was a tad bit disconcerting for him because Bruce had brought him up to be in control of his life. No matter what happened around him, Dick was always able to control himself.

Dick pulled her panties down and rubbed his cock against Barbara's slick sex, hesitating for just a moment. Knowing that they would be joined together in union was something euphorical for both of them simply because of the love that they had for each other. She moved up closer to Dick and grazed his lips with hers as a sign of encouragement and approval, and then she felt him, filling her up.

Then they were complete.


End file.
